


Class 1-2

by AlternateCode



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fantasy, High School, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, more tags later????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: "The daily lives of students in Class 1-2, focusing primarily on the main duo Inaho Kaizuka and Slaine Troyard. Inaho's peaceful school days become more rowdy after meeting Slaine and more friends start to gather. The term normal gets more vague as time goes on."(aka a little side project that might not become anything??)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I started a while back and I honestly don't know what was going through my mind at the time but oh well. I was and still might turn this into a slice of life comedy thing??? (title and summary will change since it's all temp)
> 
> Idk if I'll actually continue this in a serious light since it's something to work on as I try to sort out Reign, but just know that there's going to more...prob... I mean it's nice to write something easy going like this as a break away from something harsh and dark like Reign.
> 
> BTW Reign literally has pieces of like five different chapters written I cry LOLOL orz. I know how the first part is going to end but I have to piece it the right way, if that makes sense??? I love how Reign is going rn but the pace will likely start to pick up but I'll warn before hand of any major time skips.

 

He has become rather used to expecting the unexpected. For example: the figure that was presently hurtling in his direction, creating a breeze that swept the leaves off the ground and back into the air. With a single step forward, he dodged the incoming danger and felt the air brush past, sending a chill down his back. Inaho gripped the end of his sweater's’ sleeves with the tips of his fingers. Hopefully it'd keep him slightly warmer. The chilly seasons never did sit well with him. October arrived faster than he desired.  


Moments later, an unsurprising crash had him glancing to his left. What graced his sight was none other than Slaine Troyard slumped in a family’s pile of garbage that he oh-so eloquently barreled into. Leaves scattered about accompanied by whatever trash was laid out; it seems the guy has finally found his true home. The thought amused Inaho enough as his gaze followed the boy’s attempt to get up, grunts of disdain reaching his ears. After a good few seconds passed, Inaho found himself speaking, “Why don't you stay there? It must be fate.”  


Slaine grumbled in reply, peeling himself off the pile of waste. “It’s your fault, Kaizuka! It was cruel of you dodge like that.” He huffed and dusted himself off. Of course, not without shooting the smaller male a glare.  


In return, Inaho let out a sigh. This was quickly becoming a routine. Just how did it end up like this? He’d appreciate it more if it didn't always happened in the neighborhood streets. They must have an abundance of luck to have no been caught by residents. “If I didn't, I would have died. You forget the amount of strength you have in the rather lanky body of yours.”  


“I didn't choose this body,” Slaine stated sharply. It was hard to miss the the slight pout that followed after.  


The blatant tone of his voice resulted with Inaho shaking his head lightly, used to the other’s occasional childish bouts. After being in Slaine’s presence often, he started to pick things up along the way. There were a lot of things he learned about the taller boy. Most which he could have lived his entire life without knowing. Actually he would have preferred that; freedom to promptly go back to his previous easy pace. Instead, he's stuck with the guy.  


One of things is that Slaine is the type that he can't connect with very well and is rather annoyingly...difficult to handle. He's brash and well equipped with emotions, something that Inaho personally struggles with. Another would be that irritating height that Slaine continues to hold that against him. How did a guy like him gain such height? Another was the other’s ability to cause trouble, though that mostly occurred as a “side effect” of the main reason Inaho is stuck with him. It was due to unfortunate timing on Inaho’s part that started it all. Because of his own carelessness he discovered Slaine Troyard’s biggest secret.  


“Must be such a struggle for you, Troyard.”  


“At least I tower over you, heh.”  


“Yeah, for now that is,” Inaho stated flatly, a scoff slipping. “I'm still growing remember?”  


“But you never know, Kaizuka. Who's to say that you might stop growing.”  


“Not likely. I'm not like you—...” Before he add anything more, he felt Slaine’s form brushing his jacket. Inaho halted. He tapped the toe of his shoe against the pavement after he turned to scold the other; to reprimand the boy for breaking their deal over ‘distance’. Surprisingly there were a lot of words that were ready to pour out, but instead he was met with a sultry gaze that momentarily caused his breath to hitch. This is what bothered Inaho more than the height; Slaine's admittingly captivating eyes. With a sigh, the smaller pivoted to face the road towards the school once again. “No.”  


“I didn't even say anything!”  


“You didn't have to.”  


Slaine ran his hand through his hair, his face twisted with determination. “Come on, Kaizuka. You promised!”  


“Truly pitiful. Someone like you, resorting to begging.” There was minor sigh before he continued on, “Besides, I just said ‘tomorrow’, I never said anything about the morning.”  


“If you pity me then—!”  


“No,” Inaho repeated while he hastened his steps and passed his companion, unreadable irritation on his face. He kept a firm grip on his bag to ease the unsteady feeling inside. “We have health check today and I don't want to be sent to the hospital again.”  


Slaine stumbled after, weary of the crunchy, dying leaves tripping him up. They passed a few blocks and fell into pregnant silence following a low whisper of ‘sorry’. Their paces differed to the point where Slaine kept a small stride that let him stay a foot or so behind. Turquoise orbs swept over Inaho’s back, halting at the cruelly hidden bare neck. Between the two, it tended to be Inaho who had the last word. Sometimes, however, Slaine would take a swing at his luck. “What if I'm careful this time? I'll be gentle.”  


“Don't say such misleading things,” Inaho replied. He turned to face the other straight on, a soft hum of consideration falling off his lips. The stare dragged on for a few minutes and the taller broke eye contact, clearly anxious. Slaine began to fight, finger fiddling around with the hem of his own uniform. Perhaps making the guy starve was rather harsh, though, he did deserve it after what he pulled a few days ago. Seeing Slaine wiggling around brought forth the pity Inaho had for him when they first met. “Fine. I'll allow it. Just so you will shut up. Let's go to the usual block and get his over with.”  


Like a dog, Slaine instantly brightened up, eager nodding. He trailed after and was greeted by the sight of a small darkened alley a block over. They have been here before. Many times actually. It rested between a home of an elderly couple and the residence of an introvert, who they can verify, never left their house. The alley was large enough to fit the two teenage bodies and leave extra space, thus an ideal location. Scattered about were various types of old boxes and discarded household items. The only presence they encountered here were lone animals. It was always quiet and perfectly out of sight.  


Mentally preparing himself was another story. Inaho set his bag aside, the weight of it bringing it down to the ground with a thump. Nimble fingers quickly slipped out the buttons and he tugged at the beige jacket. It unceremoniously fell to the ground. Next went the white buttons of his shirt that could be seen from under his sweater. He hesitated for a moment before pulling down both articles so just his left shoulder was revealed to the chilly air. Honestly, he would have preferred to do this more neatly but they were short on time as it is. Inaho glanced up at Slaine who was biting his lips, obviously trying to keep his control. It probably lasted five seconds before he felt the taller on him.  


This was the main reason for his problems.  


“W-wait, Slaine—”he began, cut off by the sudden piercing of something sharp in his neck. It wouldn't talk long for him to start feeling weak so he gripped the other’s shirt as pale arms wrapped around his form. It was these moments, in the haze of slight pain and euphoria, that Inaho’s mind raced.  


This was the reason that his easygoing life changed. All because Slaine Troyard was a vampire. And Inaho was the only one who knew.


End file.
